The invention relates to a closing cap for the media-tight sealing of a plug face of a plug-and-socket connector.
The invention relates to a closing cap for the media-tight sealing of a plug face of a plug-and-socket connector as claimed in the preamble of claim 1.
Closing caps of this type protect the plug face of an uninserted plug-and-socket connector against the infiltration of media, such as dust and water.